kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Shitennou
Main= The Shitennou , Dokuro Sou the Blue Dragon, Chimaru the Vermilion Phoenix and Kimon the White Tiger.]] The Shitennou are a group that follows and protects the Inugami Roh and wants to help him achieve his goal in the manga and the following three Kishin Douji Zenki games: * The third SNES game Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou, * the Game Gear game Kishin Douji Zenki and * the NEC PC-FX game Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight. The aforementioned goal is to sacrifice Kokutei (after he has eaten 108 Hyouinomi and transfomred into a beast that "ends the world"), so Roh can "bring justice to this greed filled world". That's how things are stated in the offical timeline as of Volume 4 of the manga. Were you searching for one of the following antagonists? Official Members Hiki cutscene closeup KDZ GG.PNG|Hiki the Black Tortoise|link=Hiki the Black Tortoise Dokuro Sou cutscene closeup KDZ GG 2.PNG|Dokuro Sou the Blue Dragon|link=Dokuro Sou Chimaru cutscene closeup KDZ GG.PNG|Chimaru the Vermilion Phoenix|link=Chimaru Kimon cutscene closeup KDZ GG.PNG|Kimon the White Tiger|link=Kimon the White Tiger Trivia Origin of the Shitennou * The Shitennou (四天王 or Shiten'nō), which translate as the "Four Heavenly Kings", are a set of gods who govern the cardinal directions in the Buddhist Religion. Spelling and Pronounciation * The Shitennou are commonly misspelled as the "Shitenou", due to the second "n" in their name being omitted by either sheer mistake or due to the different Kanji writing in other languages. * The Shitennou are pronounciated as "Shiten no", due to the Japanese "ō" or "ou" being pronounciated as a drawn out "o". '''Shitennou and Akuma' * The Shitennou are the original manga counterparts of the anime's Akuma ** This becomes notable when the reader compares their goals and their titles with the Akuma's goals and their translated names What happened to Marubasu? * Despite what it seems like, Marubasu from Vajura Fight '''is not a member of the Shitennou!' The game features him as major villain that is later reused as a minor foe in the manga, where he becomes a Hyouijuu that is easily dispatched by Great Demon God Zenki. The only affiliation Marubasu has to the Shitennou is, that he gets transformed by the Hyouinomi, that were sent out by the Inugami.'' |-|Gallery= The individual Shitennou Hiki the Black Tortoise Hiki manga.png|Hiki's first form in the manga Hiki cutscene closeup KDZ GG.PNG|Hiki as he appears in Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) Hiki manga 2.png|Hiki's second form in the manga Hiki Vajura Fight mug.png|Hiki's second form (Vajura Fight) Hiki's third form manga.png|Hiki's third and final form in the manga Chimaru the Vermilion Phoenix Chimaru manga 2.png|Chimaru's first form in the manga Chimaru tenchi meidou.png|Chimaru's first form (Tenchi Meidou) Chimaru cutscene closeup KDZ GG.PNG|Chimaru's first form from Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) Chimaru 06 062.png|Chimaru's second form in the manga Chimaru cutscene closeup KDZ GG 2.PNG|Second form. Unlike the first one, this appears both in the cutscene and the boss battle in Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear). Chimaru ingame sprite KDZ GG.PNG|Chimaru's second form sprite from the boss battle Dokuro Sou the Blue Dragon Dokuro Sou Chibi Zenki manga.png|Dokuro Sou's human form in the manga (Chibi Zenki can be seen in the foreground) Dokuro Sou Goki manga.png|Sou fighting Goki after loosing his mask UG Zenki Aqua Dragon King Dokuro Sou manga.png|Sou after fusing with his seven water dragon gods (Great Demon God Zenki can be seen in the lower left corner) Dokuro Sou cutscene closeup KDZ GG.PNG|Dokuro Sou with his mask on as he appears in Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) Dokuro Sou cutscene closeup KDZ GG 2.PNG|Sou after loosing his mask in Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) VS Aqua Dragon King Dokuro Sou KDZ GG 2.png|Sou after fusing with the water dragon gods in Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) (Again, Demon God Zenki can be seen walking around, but this time it's because this form of Sou only appears in the actual boss battle) Kimon the White Tiger Kimon manga.png|Kimon as he appears in his cyborg form in the manga Kimon cutscene closeup KDZ GG.PNG|Cyborg Kimon as he appears in Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) Kimon transformed manga.png|Kimon as he appears in his helicopter form in the manga Kimon transformed manga 2.png|Helicopter Kimon from another angle. It shows that Kimon has actually fused himself with the helicopter. Helicopter Kimon sprite KDZ GG.png|Helicopter Kimon as he appears in Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) Kimon ingame sprite 2 KDZ GG.PNG|The game gives him a game-exclusive, third form, which allows him to turn himself into a giant steel fist made of trash. |-|Disambiguation note=